ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maltese Preacher
Maltese Preacher is an E-Professional Wrestler, currently under contract for Total Wrestling Annihilation. = Career = Total Wrestling Annihilation Debut The Preacher came to the TWA when it first opened its doors in November 2006. He debuted as a heel and was joined by his manager Father George who preached the word of the Preacher's "Higher Power". The Preacher debuted in the TWA Global Title Battle Royal where he was eliminated by Captain Canada but he did get his first win against Kid Louis on Unleashed in his second match on TWA. The Maltese Preacher then set his eyes on championship gold the TWA National Title and participated in the TWA National Title Tournament for the vacant National Title. He first defeated Darth Vader and then went on to draw with TM Legend which made the match at Acting on Instinct where he lost because of Legend pinning Kennedy. Removal of Father George After his title loss the Preacher came back madder than ever and he decided to change a few things. The Preacher had gone insane and during that period he discovered that Father George who was supposedly helping him was actually taking away his money and the Higher Power he talked about was fake. So upon making his return to Unleashed the Preacher dumped the priest and went into a feud with Corino after Paul Heyman asked the Preacher for help. The Preacher and Corino had an interesting feud with Preacher attacking Corino on a weekly basis and also making a funeral for him. This led to a First Blood match between the two at Implosion, this was Steve Corino's last appearance in TWA. Face Turn and TWA National Title Win After losing to Corino, the Preacher went over to yet another feud and this new feud was with Phil Brooks who was sent by Paul Heyman to destroy the Preacher because he failed to eliminate Corino. This made the crowd sympathise with the Maltese Preacher which led to his eventual face turn. During this period the Preacher defeated the injured TM Legend for the TWA National Title on Unleashed by making him tap out to the Maltese Mangler. After this title victory the Preacher and Brooks then feuded over the TWA National Title where the Preacher got his first Pay Per View victory against Brooks at Warrior's Will. After that match the Preacher went on to get revenge on Brooks for throwing him off the stage by powerbombing Brooks off the stage. Also at Warrior's Will the Preacher had another match against MVP in the TWA Global Cup tournament where he was defeated in the semi final after beating Phil Brooks in the quarter final. TWA National Title Reign The Preacher felt that after his victory versus Phil Brooks even though he was injured and tired from a match before, he felt that it wasn't only him working in the ring no he discovered that there is a force helping him. He discovered that what he was searching for was inside him all along, the Powers of Above where helping him in his battles in the ring. The Preacher then defended his title against Tadd Starr and also had a champion vs champion match in Preacher's home of Malta. In an epic counter with TWA Global Champion Will Esco where the Preacher showed he could handle the main event scene, Will Esco came out on top. But the Preacher had other things on his mind with challengers for his National Title coming from all over. The first man to step up for the Preacher's title was Tai Burns who the Preacher defeated in one hell of a match where the two men shook hands after it. But then after the match another challenger made his way, Chris Jericho in his debut attacked both Tai and the Preacher. In the next week Burns career was ended by Chris Jericho and Fayt Kasai a friend of Burns came into the title scene instead of his friend. The Preacher continues to defy the odds against him in his title reign and right now he has lasted longer than anyone expected him to. Maltese Preacher showed his worth as champion on the 30th of June 2007 when he defeated both Chris Jericho and Fayt Kasai to retain his title at A Sunrise Over Hell from this point on the Maltese Preacher looks to be a very deserving champion. After A Sunrise Over Hell the Maltese Preacher feuded with Abbaddon over the TWA National Championship. In the feud Abbaddon threw Preacher's friend Pablo off the titantron to mess with the Preacher's head. But at Chaotica the Preacher easily defeated Abbaddon with the Preacherdrive thus cementing his reign as the longest reigning champion in TWA history. The Preacher was later stripped of the TWA National Title after his record breaking run due to his failure to return to the TWA. TWA would then later fold and the Preacher would disappear for a while Asylum Wrestling Federation Feud with Brock Lesnar Brock Lesnar has been widely regarded as the most gifted athlete in the business, but has also been known to have a bit of arrogance to come with it. Brock had been walking around AWF like he owned the place. He also said Foppa didn't deserve to be in the Title match, he did. Brock crossed paths with Preacher one week, and Preacher said he doesn't like Brock's attitude. Brock came back by saying Preacher is a joke, and a circus act for the show, only to warm up the crowd for guys like himself (Brock). Preacher got fed up, and wanted to show Brock the true competitor that he was. However, this feud got really heated when one night at the end of Anarchy, after Kale had beaten Preacher in a singles match, Brock came down and beat Preacher to a bloody pulp, telling him he'll never make it past the opening card. Preacher was going into the PPV trying to prove to Brock, and everyone else that he wasn't a joke, and was a true competitor. The Preacher would defeat Lesnar at Inception and earn a no1 contenders match but the company would later fold and which would once again put the Preacher out of action. TWA Reserruction The Preacher would return for TWA Curtain Call a one night stand type show, where the Preacher took part in a Fatal 4 way and was defeated easily by the Undertaker. The Preacher would then leave the company indefinitely. Controversy Recently, The Maltese Preacher was embroiled in controversy. It seems his trademark Maltese Preacher underwear had some side effects. The case is currently pending in a US court, but as yet nothing has been proven. To read the original news report click here Preacher Facts The Preacher is the only Maltese wrestler in TWA. The Preacher is the first Maltese person to win a title in the TWA. The Preacher is the longest reigning champion in TWA history after his current National Title reign lasted more than 6 months. = Moveset = *'Preacher Driver' (Jumping Piledriver) *'Malta Mangler' (Crossface) *'Frog Splash' *'Sharpshooter' *Powerbomb *STF *Northern Lights Suplex *German Suplex *T-Bone Suplex *Full Nelson Slam *DDT *High Knees to Face *Standing Dropkick *Abdominal Stretch *Sleeper Hold *Small Package = Championships = *'Total Wrestling Annihilation' **'TWA National Champion' (1)